Some People Change
by malfoy4ever06
Summary: I totally changed this story. Hope you like this version.
1. One Fateful Night

The Grangers stood at their door, staring at a young woman standing there. She was visibly pregnant, by the looks of it, she was ready to have the baby.

"Can we help you miss?" Mr. Granger asked, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Are you the Grangers?" The young girl asked, hardly above a whisper.

"Yes we are. My name is Amber and this is my husband Sam. What is your name?"

"Abigail Riddle. I'm sorry to intrude on the two of you so late, but I need to talk to you." Amber walked outside and wrapped her arm around Abigail.

"You can talk to us dear. Why don't you come in out of the cold." Mr. Granger opened the door more to allow the two women into the house. Amber led Abigail into the living room, and helped her sit down in the chair. Then Amber sat down on the couch next to her husband, taking his hand into hers. They sat there for a few minutes, nobody saying anything.

"Well, Ms. Riddle, what brings you to our door?" Sam asked, breaking the ice. Abigail rubbed her hands together.

"I was just wondering if you two were still interested in adoption." It was at that time that there was the sound of a baby crying. Amber rushed up and made her way upstairs. She returned a few moments later, with a sobbing baby boy in her arms. She handed him over to Sam. He placed the boy on his lap. The baby stopped crying. "How old is he?"

"Jacob is almost two. He'll be two in a couple of weeks. Now, where were we?"

"She was just asking if we wanted to adopt her baby."

"Well, what do you want to do Sam?"

"When are you due?"

"Any day now. If you don't want to adopt my baby, just tell me now and I'll leave." Abigail attempted to get up.

"We don't want you to leave. Sam is only trying to get some information, that's all. He's angry because we can no longer have children of our own. After I had Jacob, I was forced to have an operation and it cause me to be fertile. I never forgave myself for not giving Sam any more children."

"Amber, it isn't your fault that you couldn't have any more children. I was just wondering when she was due. That doesn't mean that we can't adopt har baby. I just want to know some things before I agree to this."

"Like what Sam? What kind of stuff do you want to know about her?"

"Well, how old are you Ms. Riddle?"

"I will be nineteen in December. I'm in excellent health, have no diseases that can be transmitted to the baby."

"Why do you want to give up your baby?"

"My father is a very powerful man. If he finds out about this baby, he'll take it from me and I'll never see it again. He'll turn it against me, like he did with me. I don't want my child to grow up without knowing the mother. And this is mostly to protect the baby. From his or her granfather."

"Is your father a murderer or something?"

"Sam! What makes you think of something like that?"

"Its okay Mrs. Granger. I'll answer that question. My father has done horrible things, things that would cause him to be killed. I don't want my child to be put in the middle. Mrs. Granger, if you were in my position, wouldn't you want to keep the one thing in your life that is important safe? My child means everything to me. I can't bear to think about what my father would do to it. Please, take my baby, raise it as if it was your own." Both Sam and Amber looked to each other and then at Jacob. They then looked back at Abigail.

"We will be glad to take your baby from you. Is there a specific name you want to give to it?"

"Yes, I would like the name Hermione, if it's a girl. If it's a boy, I would like his name to be Jayden"

"Alright then, Hermione or Jayden it is. The only thing that we ask of you is to call us when you are about to have the baby, so that we can come and see it."

"Do you want us to tell the baby about you when he or she gets older?"

"I would like it if you didn't tell it. And I wish to be alone with my child just for a few moments before you take it home."

"Alright. What about the father? Will he want to see the child as well?"

"The father is not involved in this child's life. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I can't say that I blame him. Once he found out who I was, he ran away. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, that takes care of everything. If you will excuse me, I am going to put Jacob to bed." Amber took Jacob and took him upstairs.

"Well, it's getting late and I really should be going. Thank you so much Mr. Granger." Abigail got up from the chair and walked into the entrance foyer. She buttoned up her coat and left.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Sam, that was the hospital. Abigail had the baby!" Amber yelled up the stairs. Sam was in the nursery, putting on the finishing touches. Sam threw down everything and ran downstairs. He grabbed the keys and they rushed out the door. They made it to the hospital in record time.

"Doctor, how is the baby?"

"The baby is fine. Both her and her mother are fine." They had a daughter. Hermione Jane Granger.

"When can we take her home?"

"Day after tomorrow if you would like. Also, the mother, Abigail would like to spend some time with the baby."

"That's fine. She can spend as much time with the baby as she wants."

Two days later, the Grangers, with Jacob alongside, welcomed baby Hermione into their home. Nobody had any idea of the special gift that Hermione had. Or of how powerful her grandfather would affect her life. They didn't know that Hermione was a witch.

This is my first fan fic. so please r&r. Thanks. malfoy4ever06 ;)


	2. Secrets Revealed

**SECRETS REVEALED**

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. She was crying over what had happened between her and Jacob, and also her parents. Her mother had jumped into it, on Jacob's side, as always. She was remembering what they had fought about.

_Flashback_

"Hermione, where are you going dressed like that?" Her mother had asked her daughter, looking at her outfit. Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a black mini-skirt. She had on a light overshirt, to cover up a little. She wore black pumps.

"I'm going out with my friends."

"What friends? All of your friends are wizards. I only know of Harry and Ron. And to tell you the truth, I don't like either one of them," Jacob sneered, not looking up from the newspaper.

"For your information Jake, I have many friends. And yes, maybe I will meet up with Harry and Ron. What's it to you?"

"Go ahead and meet Ron. But I know the look that he gives you. He wants to get you in the sack."

"And how do you know this Jake? What, did you try to seduce one of your girlfriends like that?"

"Why do you talk to me like that? I'm only trying to look out for you."

"No you're not. You're trying to ruin my life. You're only hiding the truth of what you're doing. You have sex with any girl that you bring into the house."

"Fine, get used by Ron. Or maybe you and him have already done it."

"Hermione Jane! You have had pre-martial sex!?" Her mother screamed, jumping up and grabbing Hermione by the arms.

"Amber, if Hermione was having sex, she would've told you. A daughter always tells her mother."

"I didn't tell my mother when I first had sex. What makes you think Hermione would?"

"Because Hermione is smart. She thinks of you as a friend," her father explained. Hermione knew that he was right. A single tear began to flow down her cheek. She tried to look at her mother's face, but her mother just kept looking at the floor.

"I don't want to see that boy anymore for the rest of the summer. And I don't want to see any letters coming from him or going to him. Is that clear?"

"Mum, nothing is going on between me and Ron. I swear on my life. Why won't you believe me over your son? I'm your daughter, your child too."

"That is final. I don't want to see him or hear anyone tell me that you're seeing him."

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I'm different from the rest of you? The only one who really loves me is dad!" Jacob laughed. He stood up and walked over to Hermione. He stood so close to her that their noses almost touched.

"I've hated you since the day that you were born. From the moment that I met you, you have stolen everyone's attention from me. To this day, I hate you. And until the day that I die, I will hate you," Jacob sneered. Hermione rushed out of the room and upstairs. She was holding in her tears until she was in the safety of her room.

_End Flashback_

Hermione started to punch her pillow. The tears were flowing harder. Jacob was horrible, more so than Draco Malfoy. The way he talked to her made her angry. But she wasn't going to give into him. She sat up on her bed and picked up her book. She opened it on her lap and began reading. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the knock on her door. The knock became louder when she didn't answer.

"What do you want?" She yelled angrily.

"You have a letter. It looks to be from Hogwarts," her mother said turning the doorknob. Luckily, Hermione had locked the door.

"Just slide it under the door." Moments later, an envelope came under the door. Hermione waited until she heard her mother's footsteps going away before she got up to retrieve the envelope. Sure enough, it was from Hogwarts. She tore it open. There were three pieces of parchment instead of the usual two. She tossed away the first two, since they were her list of school books and her welcome back letter. She focused on the third one. She read it slowly, making sure that she was reading it right.

_Ms. Hermione J. Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been selected by the professors to be appointed as Head Girl. As Interm Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is my pleasure to congratulate you on the honor of Head Girl. You will get your new Head Girl badge on the first of September at the train station. _

_As Head Girl, there are many tasks that you have to attend to. Some of them that you already know about are as follows:_

_1.) A nightly tour of the castle, especially after hours._

_2.) All and any tasks given to you by a professor or myself._

_3.) The orginization of all school functions._

_4.) Schedule of all Hogsmeade trips._

_5.) Awarding of points, or the deduction of points from any House at any time._

_There is another thing that you must do while you are at school. Head Boy and Girl are required to live in the same dormitory. This dormitory is equiped with a library and a common room. There are also two rooms, as well as a lavarotry. At this time, I am not going to divulge any information about who has been given the honor of being Head Boy. I would like to congratulate you again of recieving this great honor. See you on the first of Septemeber at King's Cross._

_Professor M. McGonagall, Interm Headmistress_

Hermione, excited, ran out of her room and downstairs into the living room. Her parents were sitting there, a fire roaring. Her father glanced up from his reading when she came in. Her father always loved her more than Jacob.

"What is it Hermione. You look like you've just been handed good news."

"It's the most wonderful news in the world. I did it. My dream has come true. I made it to Head Girl. I just got the letter tonight. Aren't you happy for me?" Her father got up from the chair and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. Her mother stayed sitting. She didn't even glance up from her book.

"Congratulations Hermione. My little girl has been given a great honor. You deserve to be rewarded. What do you want the most in the world?"

"Mum to love me," Hermione said, not thinking about it. The words just slipped out. This caused her mother to look up.

"Hermione, I do love you. But it's a different kind of love. I love you and Jacob in different ways."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing the love mum. Jacob accuses me of having sex and you believe him over me. How do you think that makes me feel. I have never in my life ever looked at a boy as if I was going to have sex with them. Ron and Harry are my best friends. I would never jeopardize my friendships with them over sex. For once, will you just believe me?" Hermione screamed, forgetting about her success.

"Hermione, I want to believe you, believe me I do. But Jacob has never done anything like that either."

"How do you know? Do you walk into his room looking for something and find used condom wrappers on the floor?"

"No. You've been in your brother's room without his permission?"

"No. I always ask him if I need to go in there. I'm going back up to my room. If you want to see me, that's where I'll be," Hermione said, storming away. She didn't go up to her room though, she stayed in the hallway, listening to her parents conversation.

"We need to tell her the truth before things get too hectic," she could hear her father say.

"No Sam. We've agreed never to tell her the truth. It would only cause her harm and her hatred."

"Amber, she already thinks that you hate her. As for her harm, I don't see how one little lie could hurt her. She's strong, she'll understand why we had to keep this away from her."

"Sam, I don't want to tell Hermione that she's adopted until she gets out of school. That way she's not tempted to find her mother and father."

"Amber, if she knows now that she's adopted, she'll have friends to help her through it. And besides, Abigail has made it so that she'll never be found by Hermione. And we don't even know who the father is. I say we juat tell her tonight. This can no longer wait." Hermione rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She packed all of her things and climbed out of her bedroom window. She was running away from them, so that she didn't need to be told by them. If they ever wanted to know why she ran away, she would tell them that she couldn't deal with all the fighting between her and Jacob. She decided to go to Diagon Alley, as she only had a couple weeks left of summer vacation.

Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it. Its taken me like two days to write this. Work and then the ideas just kept flowing and i had to keep fixing it. enjoy.

malfoy4ever06 ;)


	3. Back To Hogwarts

The days became shorter for Hermione. She was spending most of the day at Diagon Alley, walking around to all of the shops, gazing at all the stuff. It had been nearly a week since she had left her home. She waited anxiously in her room everyday, for any letters from her parents. None ever came. Hermione was still angry at them for lying to her for so many years.

She had written to Ron and Harry when she arrived at Diagon Alley to tell them where she was. She didn't tell them about her being adopted. Both had written back to tell her that they would be at Diagon Alley to collect their books in a few days.

Hermione finished getting ready to go meet Harry and Ron. She decided to go early, so she could buy her school books. She put on a light blue overshirt over a matching tank top. She was also wearing a black mini-skirt, with black pumps. She finished putting up her hair and walked out of her room.

She was in the checkout lane at the bookstore when someone bumped into her. Luckily, she had a tight grip on her books. Or else all the books would be all over the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Can't you see me standing here?" She asked rudely, slowly turning around. When she did so, she was face to chest with someone. She looked up, recognizing the face. It belonged to Gregory Goyle, one of her enemies.

"How dare you try to occupy the same space as me Mudblood," Goyle responded, smoothing out his robes.

"What are you doing here alone Goyle? I thought that Malfoy didn't let stupid you out of his sight." Goyle's face became red. He reached into his robes and oulled out his wand. Hermione sttod there helpless. She had left her wand back in her room. It was too long for her to carry it in her pocket.

"Oh no you don't. No magic in my store," the bookeeper said, walking over to Goyle. "If you want to do magic, you can leave my store." Goyle put his wand away.

"I'll be waiting for you Mudblood You can't hide in here forever," he whispered to Hermione. Hermione grew nervous. She didn't know exactly what Goyle would do. She hurriedly paid for her boots and rushed out of the store. She didn't know if Goyle was there or not.

"I told you that I would be waiting for you Mudblood," Goyle said, leaning against the wall.

"Piss off Goyle. And my name is Granger. Somone as stupid as you should know that." Hermione began to walk away. She didn't know if Goyle was following her not, all she could do was keep walking.

She had just finished unlocking her door when Goyle shoved her inside. She heard him lock the door behind them. She tried to get past him but he shoved her back, away from him and the door.

"Goyle, get the hell out of my room," she demanded, walking towards the door again. Again, Goyle pushed her away.

"Is that how you treat someone who is higher than you? Disrespecting me like this. I thought that you were smart."

"Please Goyle. Dirt is higher than you. I just can't belive that you haven't figured it out yet." Goyle slapped her hard across the face. Her cheek became hot. Instinctively, Hermione put her hand on her cheek. She fought hard to keep in the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to show any weakness to Goyle, for that would show him that he won. She put her hand down and stood firmly.

"Now Mudblood, you have to suffer the consequences."

"For what? Telling the truth?"

"No. For being disrespectful to someone who is higher than you." Goyle pulled out his wand. Hermione glanced over to her nightstand. Her wand was in the drawer, if only she could get to it. She made her way over to it, but Goyle stepped in her path. "Trying to get to your wand eh? Well I'll take it from you." He reached into the drawer and pulled it out of the drawer. He held it in his hand.

"What are you going to do Goyle? Hex me into having boils all over my face? Make me eat slugs? Because it may backfire and hit you. Especially if you don't say it right."

"No, I'm going to do something much better," he said, muttering a binding spell on her hands.

"Well, if you think that you are going to do an Unforgivable Curse on me, you'll be expelled from Hogwarts, as well as be sent to Azkaban." Goyle placed a silent charm on her. He walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"This is going to be more enjoyable for you than it is for me. I've done this before," he whispered in her ear. Hermione's eyes grew larger. Goyle slide his hands up from her hips to her shoulders. He slide her overshirt off her shoulders.

"You know, you are a lot prettier than you might think. You should show off your body more. Guys will actually look at you. But then again, you are a Mudblood, so nobody will want you." Goyle continued to grope her.

He was sliding his fingers up her skirt as tears were falling down her cheeks. This was it. She was going to lose her virginity by being raped by someone who was her enemy. She just kept crying as he continued touching her.

Goyle began to grind against her, his member getting harder. Finally gaining enough courage, Hermione headbutted Goyle. She thought that she heard his nose breaking. He moaned and released her.

"Oh, so you want to play hard to get. That's okay. We'll finish this later. I have to go meet Malfoy now anyways. And if you so much as tell anyone about this, I'll hurt you so much, you'd wish you were dead. I'll get your family first," he said as he walked to the door. Before he walked out, he took off the binding spells. Hermione sat down on the floor, her knees up to her chest. Tears were flowing harder.

For the next few days, Hermione stayed in her room, only coming out for meals. Luckily, Goyle stayed away. But she didn't want to risk it. She even avoided Harry and Ron, as they stopped by every few hours, knocking on her door and telling her that they missed her.

The day before she was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione decided to change everything about her appearance. She placed a spell on her hair to make it stay straight for as long as she wanted, as well as permanently dying it blonde. She made it so that her roots would never show. Then she made her body fill out more. She didn't want anyone to recognize her.

Finally, the morning of the first of September came. The new and improved Hermione Jane Granger, made her way to King's Cross train station. She crossed the barrier onto platform 9 3/4 and made her way to an empty compartment. She fatened in her trunk and sat down. She was too busy staring out the window that she didn't hear the compartment door being opened.

"Hey you. Have you seen Hermione Granger? She's Head Girl. Figured that she would be in here," Hermione heard the voice of her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. Maybe he thought that she was a first year.

"Yeah, I've seen her Malfoy. Why do you want her?"

"Professor McGonagall sent me. As I am Head Boy. We have to share a compartment. A pureblood has to share a compartment with a mudblood. My blood has already begun to boil. Now, where is she?" Draco asked, turning to leave.

"You don't have to look anymore Malfoy," Hermione said, turning around. Draco's mouth dropped.

"Granger? It was you the whole time? I thought that I was talking to a first year. You look...different," Draco stammered. Hermione smiled lightly.

"Is this the real Draco Malfoy I'm looking at? The Malfoy I know is normally horrible to muggle-borns like me. Why are you being so nice?" Hermione ushered, even though she wasn't really a muggle-bron.

"Don't get used to it Granger. Now, get your trunk and lets go. I have to meet Crabbe and Goyle at our compartment." Hermione paused at the sound of Goyle's name. Draco saw the expression on her face. It was of pure terror. "Granger, are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Did Crabbe or Goyle hurt you over the holiday?" The words just slipped out before Draco could stop them.

"I don't want to talk about the holiday Malfoy. A lot happened to me during it," Hermione blurted out. She picked up her trunk and followed Draco to the Head compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for them. The look that Goyle gave her made her shudder.

"Crabbe, Goyle, no one is to talk to Granger. Understand?" Draco demanded. They nodded. For some reason, Draco was being nice to her. Soon, everything was back to normal. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were ignoring her. She sat back in her seat and watched the scenery go by. Soon, it was dark outside. Crabbe and Draco had left the compartment to go change. Hermione had already changed as did Goyle. Hermione grew tense when they left, for now she was alone with Goyle.

"Don't worry Granger. I'm not going to do anything with you here on the train. We'll finish when I'm ready and you least expect it. Weasley and Potter won't be able to stop us either." Draco and Crabbe returned moments later, just as the train was stopping in Hogsmeade. Everyone filed off and made their way to either the horseless drawn carriages, or to the boats. They were making their way back to the castle. For some, it was going to be their last time going to Hogwarts. Hermione had to fight back the tears.

After the first years had been sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagall stood in front of everyone. She raised her hands to silent the entire Great Hall. Everyone fell silent, including the House ghosts.

"First, I would like to introduce myself to everyone. My name is Professor McGonagall. Before this year, I was the Transfiguration teacher. But, with Headmaster Dumbledore's absence, I am taking on the duties of Interm Headmistress.

"To all of the First Years, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. To everyone else, welcome back. At this time, I would like to introduce you to the new Head Boy and Girl. These two individuals are the highest ranked students in their year. One is a wonderful scholar while the other is wonderful at Quidditch. They are Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor House, and Draco Malfy, from Slytherin House. And now, as most of us are hungry, we may proceed to the feast." As soon as she said this, food appeared on the tables. Everyone began to eat. Everyone but Hermione. Draco saw this and stood. He walked over to Hermione, ignoring all the glares.

"Granger, can I talk to you? It's very important Head business." Hermione nodded and stood. They walked out of the Great Hall and began to make their way to their dormitory.

Professor McGonagall had told them where the dormitory was on the train. As well as telling them the password. Hermione watched and took in everything that she saw. Some things were new and Hermione wanted to remember everything. This was her last year at Hogwarts. This was what she called home for so long during the years. It was the beginning of the end of her Hogwarts journey.


	4. Unbreakable Potion

**Unbreakable Potion**

Draco led Hermione to the Head's dormitory. Hermione was nervous about living alone with Draco. Mostly because he was friends with Goyle. Hermione shuddered at the thought of Goyle.

"Malfoy, what are the precautions for our dorm? Can anyone enter if they have the password?"

"We can set it up where only certain people are allowed in. Why, is there someone you son't want to come in?" He asked as they rounded the corner. Hermione fought with herself. She didn't know if she should tell Draco the truth.

"No, I was just wondering if anybody could come in. Are we almost there?" She asked, changing the subject. Draco nodded. After another turn, the were nearing a portrait of all four founders of Hogwarts; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. All four of them were smiling, even Slytherin.

"Password please," Slytherin said, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Silver lion," Draco responded. All of them nodded and the portrait door swung open, revealing the common room. Hermione gasped. The room was breathtaking.

The common room was the size of Hermione's entire house. It had a huge library, from floor to ceiling with books. Hermione smiled, knowing she would be spending a lot of her time in there. Opposite the library was a fireplace, with enough space inside to fit the two of her. Directly in front of the fireplace was a coffee table, and only one couch. Hermione was confused.

"I asked Professor McGonagall for only one couch," Draco explained, as if he had read her mind. "Figured we could share one, its big enough for the two of us."

"Malfoy, something is seriously wrong with you."

"Why is it that if I do something nice, someone has to question it?"

"Malfoy, I'm not questioning you. I'm just surprised to see you being so nice. Thank you for being so thoughtful. Why don't we finish the tour?" Draco nodded and walked alongside Hermione. They walked to the far end of the common room. There was a beautiful oak grand staircase. It branched off into two more staircases, which led to their bedrooms. In the center was the bathroom. Hermione peered inside. There was what appeared to be a pool-size bathtub. There was also room for his and her towels. Each had room for their own things.

The next part of the tour was the tour of the bedrooms. Here, they did it separately. Hermione walked into her bedroom. It was totally beautiful. Red and gold were everywhere. The sheets and pillowcases were gold while the thick blanket was red. Hermione walked around, admiring everything, from the desk to the small bookshelf. She came to a door near her bed. When she opened it, she saw that it was a walk-in closet. All of her clothes were hanging up and her shoes were lined up on the floor.

Hermione walked out of the closet and saw another door. She walked out of it onto a balcony. It was large and looked like it went to Draco's bedroom. She walked over to the door and knocked softly. She was startled when Draco opened the door, buttoning up his shirt.

"What are you doing out there Granger?" He asked, leaving his shirt partially unbuttoned.

"I wanted to see how far the balcony went. Does your room look the same as mine?" She asked, quickly describing it. Draco listened, occasionally mumbling something.

"Well, my room almost looks like yours, only it's green and black. And instead of a bookshelf, I have a broom closet, to put my broom," he quickly added, noticing Hermione's expression.

"Oh, well, I think that I'll sit out here for a little while. It's a beautiful night." Hermione turned around when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Do you care if I join you for awhile? I won't do anything, I swear."

"Don't swear, its bad for you," Hermione joked. "You can join me Malfoy. But we can't stay out long, classes start tomorrow."

"Do you know what class you have first?" Draco asked when they sat down.

"Double potions, with Snape. You know, I don't know why he's still teaching. He's too mean to everyone."

"He had a rough childhood I guess. At least that's what my father told me once. My father told me all about Severus Snape."

"Why did he tell you about Snape? What was so special about him?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around herself. The night was becoming colder for her.

"He told me that we would soon know the truth," Draco said. But he was partially lying to her. He knew the truth, but he was told not to share it. He remained silent.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Draco responded.

"I want to tell you something. I've been keeping it quiet for two weeks now. But, before I tell you, I want you to promise me something."

"I won't tell anyone," Draco said.

"That, and that you won't try to hurt anyone. Especially this person. If he finds out, he'll hurt me."

"I promise Granger." Hermione took a deep breath. She was finally going to let it all out.

"Goyle attacked me two weeks ago." Draco stood up, visibly angry.

"Did he...did he force himself on you?" He fumed.

"No, but he came close to. I fought him off though. But Malfoy, I think that he'll try it again, here at Hogwarts."

"Goyle is too stupid to attempt something like that at Hogwarts."

"You're probably right." Hermione shivered. This time, Draco noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Draco took off his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. This warmed her up.

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy men don't get cold."

"Now, there's the Draco Malfoy I know," and love she almost added. But she stopped and mentally kicked herself. She was going to say something else when Draco said something that surprised her.

"I'm really sorry for calling you a mudblood all those years. I never thought about how much it hurt you."

"I accept your apology."

"Wow, there must be something wrong with you if you're so forgiving so fast."

"Mudblood doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Draco looked puzzled. Hermione told him the whole story. When she was finished, she looked at her watch and stood up. "It's late, and we need to get some rest for tomorrow. We have Double Potions early."

"Goodnight Granger," Draco said as she walked into her room. Then he remembered something that she had said. She said her mother's name was Abigail, but no last name. That name sounded so familiar to him. He stood up and rushed into his bedroom to look through everything he had learned from his father and the Dark Lord.

Draco was looking at one shhet when he heard a knocking on the portrait door. He walked into the common room and opened the door. Standing outside was Goyle. Draco had to resist pulling out his wand and hexing Goyle.

"What do you want Goyle? It's very late. You should be in your dormitory, sleeping."

"I came to talk to you. It's kind of important." Draco moved aside and let Goyle in. While he was shutting the door, Goyle hit him on the head, knocking him out. Goyle tied up Draco and then made his way into Hermione's room. He opened the door slowly. Hermione was already asleep, still in Draco's shirt. Goyle closed the door quietly and put a locking charm on it. He walked over to Hermione and gently touched her cheek.

"Not now Malfoy. Give me five more minutes." This caused Goyle to get angry. He threw off the comforter and grabbed Hermione's wrists. Hermione's eyes jerked open.

"Goyle! Get off of me! How did you get in here!" Goyle smirked as he climbed on top of her.

"Your new friend Malfoy let me in. I want to finish what we started." Goyle lifted Hermione's shirt. She tried to fight him off. But he threw his entire body weight on top of her. Soon Hermione grew tired. She began to scream however.

"Malfoy! Help me!" Hermione screamed as Goyle ripped off her pajama pants and panties. Then he tore off Hermione's bra.

"Malfoy is a little tied up at the moment."

"Draco! Help me!" Hermione screamed louder. Hermione began to cry as she heard Goyle unzip his pants. He was about to enter her when they heard banging on the door.

"Goyle, get your hands off of her!" Draco's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Draco help me! He's raping me!" Hermione yelled. Goyle reached up and slapped her hard acroos the face. Hermione whimpered. Goyle laughed as he forcefully entered her. Pain shot up her body and Hermione screamed.

"Hermione! are you alright!?" Draco yelled. Hermione kept screaming again and again until finally, Goyle stopped. Hermione curled herself into a ball. Goyle stroked her bruised cheek.

"You were okay Mudblood. Maybe if you had had some practice, it would've benn better." Goyle walked to the door. As soon as the door was opened, Draco rushed in, having escaped from the binds. He ran over to Hermione and wrapped her in his shirt. He held her in his arms, listening to her sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't think that Goyle was going to knock me out and tie me up. I'm sorry that he hurt you so much. He'll never hurt you again, I promise."

"He raped me. He's already hurt me. And you let him into our dorm. After what I told you, you still let him in here. How could you do that to me? I trusted you to protect me," Hermione yelled, punching Draco's arms. During his entire beating, Draco held on. Draco Malfoy kept holding on. Finally, Hermione stopped hitting him. Soon, the tears stopped. Draco looked down. Hermione was sleeping. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He didn't want to leave her alone, so he conjured a pillow and blanket on the floor. He slept on the floor, alongside the girl he used to make fun of.

The next morning, Draco woke up early so that Hermione wouldn't see that he had slept in her room. He went into his own room and gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione woke up to the sound of running water. She knew that Draco was awake. She also knew that he had slept on the floor next to her bed. She had awoken in the middle of the night to find him there. She had watched him sleep, so peaceful, until her eyelids became heavy. she fell back to sleep, knowing that Draco would keep her safe.

"Oh, you're up. Class starts in forty minutes. I've already conjured up some breakfast. If you're hungry," Draco's voice came from the doorway, breaking Hermione out of her daydream.

"I'm starving. Do I have time for a quick shower?" Draco nodded and Hermione got up and went into the bathroom.

"Five minutes later, Draco heard the sound of water running. Soon after, he heard the water turn off. Hermione came out, dressed in her school uniform; a skirt, shirt and tie. She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What did you get for breakfast?" Hermione asked, smoothing out her skirt. Draco set down a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He set down a glass of pumpkin juice for her. He sat down on the far end of the couch, giving her space.

"You don't have to sit so far away Malfoy. I'm not going to scream or anything. It wasn't your fault that Goyle raped me."

"I know, but it's my fault that he came in here last night. I was distracted by something that you had said when we were on the balcony." Hermione looked at him, surprised to know that he had actually listened to her.

"What did I say that distracted you?"

"You told me that your real mother's name is Abigail. I think I know the reason why you were adopted."

"So you mind showing me?" Hermione asked, eating a piece of bacon. Draco nodded and went into his room. Moments later, he returned, a folder in his hand. He opened the folder and went through the first few pages until fianlly, he came across the right one. He showed it to Hermione.

"Abigail Riddle, daughter of Thomas Riddle Jr., otherwise known as You-Know-Who. She went missing for nine months, then re-appeared. When she was questioned by her father, she told him that she ran off to have a child."

"Me? It says that she returned September 18th. That's a week after I was born."

"Hang on. Her father asked her about the baby."

"What did she say?"

"She told him that the baby girl had died a little while after she was born."

"Is there anyway that we can search for every woman named Abigail that had a baby on September11th?"

"There is, but right now we have to get to class, or Snape'll have our asses. We'll start looking tonight." Hermione nodded. They went into their rooms to grab their books. When they returned to the common room, they made their way to the dungeons. When they got there, Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look different," Harry asked, looking at Hermione strangely.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?"

"You're wearing make-up. You never wear make-up." Hermione touched her cheek. It was still tender from the night before. Tears began to form in her eyes as memories came flooding back.

"Oh, if it isn't Potty and Weasel. Is your family too poor again to buy you new robe's Weasel?" Draco asked, walking back over to them. He had seen Hermione's reaction.

"It's non of your business Malfoy. Come on 'Mione. Let's get in there before I end up hexing Malfoy." Hermione nodded and followed her two friends into the room, only glancing back once. Her and Draco locked eyes.

"Today, I will be pairing you up with someone from the oppsite house and gender. You will be brewing a simple love potion. This will temporaily cause everyone to feel attracted to their partners, as well as tell each other the truth. The list of partners are listed here," Snape explained, showing them the chalkboard. Hermione looked for her name, silently praying that she wasn't paired with Goyle. Luckily, she was paired with Draco. Ron wasn't so lucky. He was paired with Pansy Parkinson. Herry was paired with Lavender Brown, Ron's girlfriend, only because Snape ahd run out of Slytherin girls.

"Come on Granger, we need to begin," Draco said, barely above a whisper.

"Don't forget to read the directions. I don't want to mess this up and have it last forever."

"Yeah, Lord knows that I don't want to be attracted to you forever," he said loud enough for the whole class to hear. But inside, he was wishing that he messed it up.

They began their potion. Little did they know that the potion was not intended for the two of them. They didn't see Pansy searching through her bag for a piece of parchment. She glanced over to Hermione and Draco's paper. She quickly noticed that it was the paper she was looking for. She reached over to take it, but Hermione picked it up.

"Alright, now all we have to do is add our hairs," Hermione said after they had added all the materials. She pulled out a few strands of her hair. Draco did the same. They stirred the potion and when it was finally ready, they drank it. They didn't feel anything.

"Aren't we supposed to feel something?" Draco asked, glancing over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes. Did you add everyhting in the right order?"

"Yes, I did it the way you told me to.You must've messed up the directions."

"But I didn't. I read it line for line." Then she noticed something was different between their paper and the next groups. Hermione showed the two papers to Draco. Draco took both papers, and with Hermione following closely, made his way out of the dungeons to Professor Dumbledore's office. Luckily, he was there.

"Professor, can you tell us what this potion is?" Draco asked, handing the paper to the headmaster.

"Yes I can Mr. Malfoy. this is the directions to making a binding potion. Why do you ask that?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"We made that potion Professor."

"And we drank it," Draco finished.

"Well, you two have made an unbreakable potion, and you are forever bonded to each other." Hermione let out a gasp.

Sorry its been so long to update. I've had to work a lot and my computer was broken. But here ya go, i hope that you enjoy it. malfoy4ever06 ;)


End file.
